Threesome
by leiasky
Summary: Simone and Kaylee have an eye opening discussion. Post movie.


This is part of a challenge table I was working on a while ago and just started to work on again. I can't figure out how to post a URL, but if you go to my fireflyfans . net page, under the same user name, you'll see the stories and can get to the challenge table if you really want to see it.

* * *

53. Threesome

They lay ensconced in the small bed, skin flushed and damp. Even after a vigorous session of very pleasurable sex, neither were in the mood to sleep. They just lay still, fingers moving absently along sensitive skin, speaking only when they felt the need.

But then Kaylee asked a question.

"Ever wanted to – you know, do it with more than one person at the same time?"

The question came as such a surprise that Simon's fingers suddenly stopped their lazy circular motion along Kaylee's back. It took a long, long moment before he could find the words to respond.

Why he was surprised that such a curious free spirit as Kaylee wanted to know, kept him contemplating his answer for far longer than he'd intended. "A – threesome?"

Kaylee lifted her head from his shoulder. "They got a name for it?"

"Well – yes, in some –" Simon shook his head, unable to believe their conversation had gone in this direction. "You want to –" He wasn't sure how to answer and was suddenly concerned that she was not satisfied with him – them. "Are you not –"

Kaylee pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, which he deepened almost instantly. Her eager response reassured him that he wasn't in some way failing to meet her needs.

"You're fine, we're fine. Was just curious, is all." She rubbed her cheek against his chest, over his heart. If she felt the rapid beating of his heart beneath, she gave no indication.

Simon struggled to find something to say. He'd never even considered a threesome. Kaylee was more than enough for him to handle. Even at MedAcad, he'd only been with one partner at a time. "Even if we were both amenable to trying – that. It's not as if there are that many choices on Serenity."

Simon knew he'd said the wrong thing when Kaylee lifted her head, an oddly excited look in her eyes.

"Er – I mean –," he stuttered.

"You mean you wouldn't wanna be with Zoe if she was willin'?"

Simon's eyes widened in what he was sure Kaylee would see as fear. "She'd break me in half."

Kaylee giggled and kissed his jaw. "Hmm, I think she'd be gentle with ya."

Simon shook his head, really wishing to dislodge the disturbingly uncomfortable thought. "Really, Kaylee, I don't think –"

"How 'bout 'Nara?"

Simon blinked rapidly, trying to come up with an appropriately un-insulting way to answer Kaylee's question. He'd actually thought about it – long ago. It was difficult not to when one spent so much time in the presence of a woman so graceful and beautiful. But it would have just been sex to him then, if it had happened. A way to relieve the considerable stress he'd been under. It wasn't like that with Kaylee. It never had been.

Simon shifted his eyes to the woman lying in his arms, who was watching him closely, expecting an answer. "Uh, well – I really haven't –"

Kaylee replaced her head on his chest. "I thought about it once."

Simon blinked rapidly in surprise. "You – what?"

"'Fore you got on Serenity. We talked 'bout it, too."

Kaylee's voice was muffled against his chest and he shifted slightly so that he could hear her better.

"What –" Simon swallowed nervously. "What did you – decide?"

Kaylee giggled and buried her face in his chest.

"What?" He was confused now and made no effort to hide that fact.

"'Nara said she didn't think she was what I needed."

Simon chuckled at that. He knew from experience that Inara didn't have the right – equipment for Kaylee's _needs_. But that was something easily circumvented if one had the means. Inara was a Companion. She most certainly had the means. And the skill.

"So you never –" Simon let the question hang.

"Nope."

"Oh."

Kaylee lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. He felt suddenly naked (even minus his clothing) beneath her gaze. It pinned him in place and he could feel himself redden under the curious stare. "You sound disappointed."

Simon struggled to find words, but he couldn't voice them quick enough before Kaylee giggled again and bent to press a quick kiss to his open mouth.

'S'okay, 'Nara said men love to watch two women together."

Simon cleared his throat as Kaylee leaned away to no doubt scrutinize his reaction. "I –uh, never –"

"Excites ya though, huh?" She rubbed herself more intimately against him and he wasn't sure if it was the topic or her proximity that caused his body to respond.

"Uh –"

Kaylee licked her lips and favored him with a megawatt smile. "It's ok. Would kinda turn me on to see you with someone else. Just so long as it was understood that you're mine in the end."

If Simon had been standing, he certainly would have needed to grip something to stay upright. His shock must have shown on his face as well because Kaylee laughed long and loud. She leaned down and snuggled close.

"So – who ya wanna be with? 'Nara? Cap'n? Jayne?" Thankfully, she'd left River off the releatively short list of choices.

Simon couldn't understand how their conversation had disintegrated into – this. He was clearly not exhausting her enough. "Kaylee –"

She turned innocent, which Simon had long ago learned were in no way innocent, eyes on him. "Ya like 'em soft and cuddly or big and –"

"Kaylee I swear to –"

"Yeah? You don't do much swearin' – well, 'cept in bed now." She favored him with a sultry look that sent all available blood immediately pooling in his groin.

"Ok, this conversation has gone well past –"

"You didn't answer, though." Now she sounded disappointed.

Simon closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Ya ever been with a guy?"

His eyes didn't stay closed for long. They snapped open like a rubber band and stared, pointedly, into Kaylee's very curious face. "Uh –"

The smug smile she favored him with made him want to wipe it off her face. How did she know? Kaylee snuggled closer. "I wanna know. Tell me everything."

"Kaylee –"

"Ya have, huh?"

Simon considered lying, but, really, what good would that have done? He wanted to be honest with her. If their relationship was ever going to work, there couldn't be any lies between them. And, really, as uncomfortable as he was making this conversation seem, it really wasn't. In fact, he was highly aroused by it. And he knew she could feel it.

"Once. In school."

Kaylee leaned closer to listen. "And?"

Simon shrugged, not sure how much of the story to tell. There wasn't much of one, really. "There's not really much to say. We experimented then moved on. That was it."

"Did ya like it?" There was no accusation in her tone. She was genuinely curious.

"It –" Simon was at a loss. He'd never had to explain this before. Being with a man had simply been a feeling – not so different from those he experienced with Kaylee, but it had been a different time in his life. He'd been younger, unsure of himself. His partner had been gentle. They'd used one another to relieve the stress in their lives, and that was it. They'd been friends, but not lovers. Not really. "Yes. At the time."

"Would you –"

"No." He anticipated the question and was proud that he was able to quickly figure out where she was headed with the question. He slid a finger beneath Kaylee's chin and lifted her mouth to his. After a few long, long moments of, hopefully, proving that he was lying right where he wanted to be, they parted – breathless.

His heart did a funny somersault in his chest when Kaylee smiled happily at him. That was one thing he'd never felt in MedAcad. He'd never felt truly loved, wanted – other than just for the warmth his body could provide, or a release from an overwhelmingly difficult course of study. He'd done what he needed to do back then. His limited encounters with another man, and even the few women, had been nothing more than stress relief – or following the rigid courtship rituals expected of him in high society.

He kissed Kaylee again, trying to make her understand, to allay any fears she might have. He wasn't going to leave her for another woman - or man. He was content where he was. It had taken a long time for him to realize it. But he was home. Kaylee – and his sister – were his home.

When they parted, his body responded to her continued rubbing, and he slid his hands down her back. But that hand stopped cold when she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"So – you wanna try it some time?"

END

---------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
